


El muérdago y las estrellas

by hopxfully



Category: Sen Çal Kapımı (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Love, F/M, Love Confessions, Mistletoe, Partners in Crime, Soulmates, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopxfully/pseuds/hopxfully
Summary: Así que era diciembre. Y diciembre es el mes del amor eterno, inmortal, incondicional.De buscar candados y tirar llaves por puentes, de lanzar monedas y pedir ilusión.De encontrar el ancla que necesitamos para existir otro año más.Para Kerem esa ancla era Hande.Y quería decírselo ya.Iba a decírselo ya.
Relationships: Hande Erçel/Kerem Bürsin, hanker - Relationship, peakymiyy, reknah - Relationship, themiyy
Kudos: 17





	El muérdago y las estrellas

Diciembre era el mes de los deseos y de las estrellas.  
Diciembre era el mes en el que todo podía hacerse realidad, en el que lo sueños cobraban vida.  
Diciembre era el mes de las sonrisas, los copos de nieve, los regalos; de los árboles decorados, las luces, la música.

Diciembre tiene 31 días, pero se vive como si fueran 12 meses o apenas 12 horas.  
31 días de reuniones y despedidas.  
31 días de cartas de amor.  
31 días de recuerdos dolorosos.  
31 días de brillo en la mirada y cicatrices en el corazón.  
31 días para pensar más profundamente en todo lo vivido.  
En las personas que están. En las que no están. En las personas que se fueron.  
31 días en los que la imaginación crea comienzos, historias y muchos “ _y si_ …”.

Este diciembre habían pasado ya 25 de ellos y Kerem Bürsin había decidido que iba a declararse. Porque amar a Hande Erçel era algo que no podía seguir escondiendo. Y porque si hay un mes al año en el que el destino le podía ayudar a que todo saliera bien, tenía que ser ese.

Así que era diciembre. Y diciembre es el mes del amor eterno, inmortal, incondicional.  
De buscar candados y tirar llaves por puentes, de lanzar monedas y pedir ilusión.  
De encontrar el ancla que necesitamos para existir otro año más.

Para Kerem esa ancla era Hande.  
Y quería decírselo ya.  
_Iba a decírselo_ _ya_.

Estaban grabando escenas de año nuevo en el set y Kerem tenía un nudo en la garganta que no le dejaba decir ni una sola frase. No paraba de carraspear para aclararse la voz y miraba a cualquier lado menos a ella.  
Le gustaba pensar que todas esas mariposas que Hande tanto amaba estaban revoleteando en su interior de expectación, pero necesitaba un respiro porque no pretendía infartarse antes de poder decir lo que sentía.

Sus compañeros le preguntaron si estaba bien cuando se movió el cuello de la camisa y se desató un poco la corbata de Serkan Bolat. Sarp bromeó sobre llevarle un abanico y Kerem quiso reírse, pero su garganta estaba silenciada y sus labios no eran capaces de moverse para articular nada, así que negó con la cabeza formando una pequeña sonrisa. Le temblaban un poco las manos y se preguntó si había vuelto a la adolescencia y a ser un chaval de 16 años hormonado cuando Hande reapareció para grabar una escena tras ir a que la retocaran el pelo y él sintió que el mundo había perdido la órbita y que estaba viajando a toda velocidad por el universo.

Parpadeó y tosió de nuevo, obligándose a dejar a Kerem Bürsin en un bolsillo para ser por un rato más Serkan Bolat.

El rodaje se le hizo eterno y se permitió respirar por primera vez cuando acabaron y se sentó en una de las sillas del despacho. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, repasando el plan en su mente hasta que sintió una presencia a su espalda y unas suaves manos acariciándole el pelo. No necesitó mirar para saber que era Hande, así que se hundió más en la silla y se relajó al toque.

–¿Estás bien? –La voz, tan dulce como lo era siempre, le calentó el alma y le hizo sonreír.

Dio la vuelta en la silla para tenerla de frente y abrió los ojos. Inclinó un poco la cabeza para mirarla de arriba abajo y pasó la lengua por su labio inferior al verla sonrojarse. Entrelazó sus dedos y dejó un beso en el dorso de su mano que la hizo reír, pero que incrementó el rubor en sus mejillas.

–¿Salimos a ver las estrellas, handemiyy? –Preguntó, al darse cuenta de que ya no había nadie en la terraza del set y que había oscurecido del todo.

Ella asintió, dejando un beso en su muñeca cuando Kerem la acarició la mandíbula sutilmente.

La mayoría del cast y de todos los trabajadores estaban por la oficina, recogiendo o tomando algo, así que ellos aprovecharon para salir fuera y estar un rato solos.

–¿Qué le pides a este nuevo año que se acerca, peaky boy?

 _A ti_ , quiso responder, pero en su lugar la rodeó los hombros y la besó la frente, mirando al cielo.

–Prefiero no pedir nada y sorprenderme con lo que me traiga. ¿Y tú, peri kızı?

Hande se rio y frotó su nariz en el cuello de Kerem, rodeándole la cintura y apoyándose en él para mirar al firmamento también.

–Si te digo mis deseos entonces no van a cumplirse –Le susurró, suspirando cuando él se movió para tenerla de frente y la apartó el pelo de la cara con cuidado.

–Y no queremos que tus deseos no se cumplan, ¿verdad, handemiyy? –Dijo, inclinándose y rozando su nariz con la de ella.

Hande sonrió y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, devolviendo el beso de esquimal que acababa de recibir. Kerem la guiñó un ojo y la sonrió de vuelta, apoyando sus manos en su cadera. Dio un paso hacia atrás y la instó a moverse; y así, casi entretejidos el uno en el otro, fueron moviéndose hacia la barandilla del balcón.

Kerem paró antes de llegar a ella, justo debajo de una tira de luces que habían colocado. Miró hacia arriba, sonriendo al ver que lo que él mismo había puesto seguía en su lugar. Ella siguió sus ojos y se atragantó al ver que había encima de sus cabezas.

–¿Sabes lo que hay que hacer cuando dos personas están debajo de un muérdago, corazón?

Hande le miró a los ojos y tragó en seco, perdiéndose en esa mirada de colores indescriptible que siempre guardaba tantos secretos solo para ella. Enredó sus dedos en la parte de atrás del pelo de Kerem y se mordió el labio inferior.

–¿Qué hay que hacer, peaky boy?

Kerem apretó suavemente una de sus manos en la cadera de Hande y con la otra la agarró del cuello, acariciándola los labios y tirando de ellos para que sus dientes soltaran el de abajo.

–Hay que besarse. Mucho. Muchísimo. –Fue bajando el tono de voz a la vez que inclinaba la cabeza para rozar su boca con la de ella y soltó un suspiro contenido.

–¿Cuánto es mucho muchísimo? –Preguntó Hande, también susurrando.

Kerem dejó escapar un suave resoplido con gracia y la acercó más a él, juntando sus pechos.

–Mucho muchísimo hasta cansarnos el alma. Hasta inventar una nueva forma de respirar en la que no necesitemos oxígeno. Que sea suficiente con tus labios junto a los míos para subsistir. Mucho muchísimo hasta tatuarnos el sabor del otro. Hasta embriagarnos de sensaciones. Mucho muchísimo para que pueda dejar volar a las mariposas de mi estómago libres por el mundo, aliviadas porque saben que vas a estar en mis brazos.

–¿Mucho muchísimo hasta olvidarnos de que otras manos y otros labios nos han tocado? ¿Mucho muchísimo hasta borrar malos recuerdos y crear una nueva historia con esto como comienzo?

–Así de mucho muchísimo exactamente, handemiyy –La respondió él, dejando una suave presión en la esquina de su boca.

–Qué conveniente que estemos debajo de un muérdago entonces.

–La vida, tan llena de casualidades. El destino, tan lleno de sorpresas y regalos.

–Sorpresas como tú, Kerem Bürsin.

–Regalos como tú, Hande Erçel.

Y si las estrellas pudieran hablar dirían que esa noche el beso que presenciaron fue el más real de toda la galaxia.

Porque Kerem besó a Hande con el alma. Porque Hande besó a Kerem con la ilusión de una primera vez.

Sus labios se rozaron con timidez al principio, pero pronto pasaron a un baile suave en el que se reconocieron de nuevo. Ya no era Eda besando a Serkan o Serkan besando a Eda.

Eran ellos.  
Adorándose.  
Queriéndose.  
Bajo el muérdago.  
Bajo las luces.  
Bajo las estrellas.

En el mes de diciembre.

–A veces me pregunto si mi vida tiene sentido, si la vida en sí tiene sentido. Y desde hace unos meses, hademiyy, siempre me respondo que sí, que todo vale la pena por haberte conocido.


End file.
